spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Atramentous Zeniths Saga
The Atramentous Zeniths Saga 'is a recently announced spin-off of the Alabaster Zeniths Saga. No information has been released yet, other then the fact that the first story will star Sparkling Aria. Issue 1 - Colorful Sorrow Chapter 1 Things were good on the Leggy Continent. The Wicked Fire band got back together and started signing again, the native Leggies weren’t blue-eyed anymore, and the newly elected president was an actual Leggy this time, and didn’t call himself the Leggy king. However, when Wicked Fire got back home from performing their newest concert, Sparkling Aria noticed something weird. Way ahead in the distance, she heard screaming. Suddenly, the ground below her feet bursted with color, and this sp00ked Aria so much that she jumped. High. Like, really high. So high, in fact, that she somehow leaped right off of the Leggy Continent, and in a few seconds was floating suspended in space. She looked down on the Leggy Continent, and saw that it had become extremely colorful, and also... empty? The Leggy Continent was very populated, but now she couldn’t see a single thing on the planet’s colorful surface. Aria was very sh00k, and sadly, she didn’t quite know why. Chapter 2 The highly confused Sparkling Aria sort of began stumbling around the continent, looking around for anybody still leftover. She soon met a lone boi wandering around; a Rainbow Boi-Limeboi hybrid named Rainborange. Sparkling Aria pleaded to Rainborange for an explaination, and while Rainborange was just as confused as Sparkling Aria, she was happy to help. She reached out her paw towards Sparkling Aria, and when Sparkling Aria grabbed it, Rainborange practically flew her off the surface of Jamaa and into her house, located on a neutron star named Pulsarfluffia. In Pulsarfluffia, Rainborange had a few more roommates; a Featheggy-Hoppyboi hybrid named Tewi, and a melanistic Hoppyboi named Jasmine. They were all rather friendly and social, however, while they were not plotting to kill her or anything, they definitely had something a bit wrong with them. Rainborange and her friends appeared to not be a fan of vital functions, like eating, drinking, or breathing, had near silent heartbeats, and weirdest of all, whenever Rainborange, Tewi, or Jasmine looked in a mirror, their reflection had glowing white eyes, a white halo, and angel wings. Yup, Sparkling Aria's new roommates were angels. Chapter 3 Sparkling Aria was quite confused, but she didn’t say anything. She had a nice time with her new roommates, until it was time for them to go to sleep. Since Rainborange, Tewi, and Jasmine didn’t sleep, they didn’t have any beds, which gave Aria no choice but to sleep on the floor. However, when she was fast asleep, she didn’t notice someone coming in. Remember G̷̡̨͍̤͕̻͉̩̓͊̿̓͛͐͠h̴̡̛̙͓̟̹̩̱̱̼͑̔̓̓̒͒̚͝o̵̙͙̅͐͊̈́̓͠s̵̘̏͌̀̈́̂̑t̸͈̔͐́͘͜, the Missingno. Boi/Ghost Boi hybrid? Well, it turns out that he had a strange part-time job. Apparently, he got paid for stealing people’s items, hacking them, and then giving them back. It was kind of like getting paid for pulling pranks. G̷̡̨͍̤͕̻͉̩̓͊̿̓͛͐͠h̴̡̛̙͓̟̹̩̱̱̼͑̔̓̓̒͒̚͝o̵̙͙̅͐͊̈́̓͠s̵̘̏͌̀̈́̂̑t̸͈̔͐́͘͜ slowly crept up to Sparkling Aria, grabbed her sheep cloak, then proceeded to hack it, making it turn magenta and start glitching weirdly. He was about to silently put it back on her, when he dropped it. To say the least, Aria would be quite shocked when she woke up cloak-less and with a weird Boi in front of her. Also, since the cloak dropped into endless space, it eventually landed on the head of a Swing Boi/Ghost Boi hybrid named The Musical. Chapter 4 Sparkling Aria was pretty freaked out, and preceded to kick G̷̡̨͍̤͕̻͉̩̓͊̿̓͛͐͠h̴̡̛̙͓̟̹̩̱̱̼͑̔̓̓̒͒̚͝o̵̙͙̅͐͊̈́̓͠s̵̘̏͌̀̈́̂̑t̸͈̔͐́͘͜ in the face. Of course, G̷̡̨͍̤͕̻͉̩̓͊̿̓͛͐͠h̴̡̛̙͓̟̹̩̱̱̼͑̔̓̓̒͒̚͝o̵̙͙̅͐͊̈́̓͠s̵̘̏͌̀̈́̂̑t̸͈̔͐́͘͜ didn't react well to this, and preceded to slap her. Being an extra glitchy Missingno. Boi/Ghost Boi, Sparkling Aria preceded to clip through the floor. Tewi, Jasmine, and Rainborange ended up hearing the confusion, and dropped by to help... only to clip through the floor as well when they attempted to tackle him. Meanwhile, with The Musical, they were sort of confused about the sudden sheep cloak when they began noticing Sparkling Aria, Tewi, Jasmine, and Rainborange falling from the sky, and thanks to their magical Ghost Boi eyes, they were able to clearly see that three out of four of the falling trends were angels. The Musical... didn't take this well, and thought that this meant the Spinny Heavens were collapsing. Turns out the dimension The Musical lived in, named Beutoyu, had a special service just in case of happenings like these. This service was called the Overarching Skysaving Police, or "OSP" for short. The service was run by a Monoboi-Flamingboi hybrid named Walpyre and a Monoboi-Waterboi hybrid named Pakisea, or as they were more commonly called, Red and Blue. And while the duo was well intentioned, they were now rushing to fix a non-broken Spinny Heavens, and their wild attempts would probably do more harm then good. Chapter 5 Red and Blue ran over to the scene, and pulled out a huge trampoline out of seemingly nowhere. They set this trampoline right under our four heroes, and, as you may have guessed, our heroes got launched into space again. The Musical, however, threw the sheep cloak in the air in distraught, and the sheep cloak flew up with our heroes into who-knows-where. The cloak landed right in Aria’s face, making her scream in sh00kness. Our heroes just kind of flew in the air for a few minutes, before crashing on something. This something in question was an enormous... mirror? Somehow, our heroes had landed on the planet of Y34, a planet made completely of mirrors. Our heroes landed right on a Y34 resident, a Blush Boi named Joy. Surprisingly enough, Joy asked our heroes if they knew The Musical, because apparently they “owed her something”. Aria told said yes and Joy what happened, which lead to Joy ...sprouting bird wings and flying off into the sky? However, while she was flying off, a small object fell from her paw and landed on the ground, right in front of our heroes. This object was a round pink orb in the shape of an egg, which was actually called the Egg Charm. This Egg Charm had a very mysterious power, and for some reason, it seemed to be slowly gravitating toward Aria’s glitched-up cloak. Chapter 6 When the Egg Charm and Aria's cloak touched, there was a big burst of light, and the Egg Charm and the cloak sort of fused. The object that resulted was a sparkling blue egg, of which we'll call Shiny Charm. Aria was definitely confused, but decided that Shiny Charm was probably going to be important and put it in her bag for safe keeping. Aria ended up wandering around for a while, before eventually stumbling into an inn named Prismatic Pantheon. She was greeted by an absolutely huge Kair Boi-Miran Boi-Springyboi tribrid named Gaia, and a much smaller Valentineboi named Gardenia. The Prismatic Pantheon turned out to be a billion times better then the Triage Inn, with it not only being an actual inn this time, but it was one of the best. It had a huge nursery for eggs, amazingly comfy beds, super nice staff, and it was extremely cheap, with it only costing a few gems to get in. The quadruplet had an amazing time at the inn, and when night came, everybody was allowed to sleep in comfortable, fl00fy beds. Even though the three angels didn't need sleep, they ended up spending most of their time relaxing on the beds, as they were extremely comfy. However, it turns out Gaia and Gardenia weren't your average boiz, with Gaia being immortal in the "never dies" way and Gardenia being immortal in the "forever young" way. Gaia in particular was part of a mysterious organization named the Enclave, who's task was to keep the Spinny Heavens safe and secure. Rainborange and friends were actually being hunted down by the Enclave, for sneaking out of Spinny Heavens. Gaia was planning to capture and arrest them, however Gardenia had grown attached to the angels, and snuck into their room to warn them about Gaia and the Enclave. Chapter 7 At first, our crew had no idea what Gardenia was talking about, but they soon believed her when she explained enough. So, our crew tried booking out of the Prismatic Pantheon early, but Gaia was already on their tails and was ready to arrest them. However, the Shiny Charm seemed to start glowing, all of a sudden. Something whAcky was about to happen. The Shiny Charm glowed more, until the glowing light from it seemed to take the shape of a Leggy. This glowing blue Leggy stood suspended in the air for a few minutes, until it got close to Gaia. And closer. And closer. This continued until it then... went inside of her? The Leggy seemed to somehow “posses” Gaia, making her eyes glow blue and her fur glow blue. We’ll just call her Bloo for now. Bloo seemed relatively calm, until she started... clipping through the floor? Gardenia tried reaching Bloo, but she eventually clipped into Y34’s core, but instead of continuing to clip through space, she kind of just sat in Y34’s core. Thouroughly sh00k, Gardenia called two Boiz who somehow were specialized in these kinds of situations. These Boiz were a Bolt Boi/Popculture Boi hybrid named Yellow, and a Nature Boi/Popculture Boi hybrid named Green. Yup, alternate versions of Red and Blue. However, Yellow and Green had one trait that differed from their counterparts: they were able to summon otherworldly objects to help them, but without knowing what they would summon. Chapter 8 Back with Sparkling Aria, Bloo spread open their wings, and preceded to rip several portals in existence, in hopes of finding the warmest realm possible. "Why?", you may ask. Well, it's because Shiny Charm could only hatch while possessing a host, and being in a warm realm would make it much faster for them to make their grand reveal. Bloo, however, thought Aria and the angels would hinder their quest, and teleported them away. The realm they ended up reaching was called the Ultimate Luminious Tailsman Radiating Alpha Space Wilds, or the U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds for short; which was also the realm where the Empyreans and many other relics were built. They were greeted by a Limeboi-Lobsterboi hybrid named CitrusRock, who happily toured our heroes around the realm. However, while touring, the heroes ended up accidently coming across a crime scene; the realms most precious relic, the Type of Null, the only remaining remnant of Silvally's deceased son, Null. Now, you may be wondering what stole the Type of Null. Well, it was actually Green and Yellow, who had summoned the relic to their realm using their powers. Whoops. Chapter 9 CitrusRock was shocked, and sent security to find the relic, while our crew just kind of stood there in silence. However, the ground started vibrating weirdly under their feet. It turns out that the relic had a special connection with the U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds, and due to this, the U.L.T.R.A. had to follow the relic wherever it went. Yup, an entire dimension is tearing itself from its gravity and the laws of physics’ clutches, and slowly moving towards a single object. Meanwhile, back with Yellow, Green, and Gardenia, they were pretty sh00k. Especially Gardenia, who was raised by Gaia ever since her parents died. So, naturally, when your foster mom is possessed and teleported to another dimension, your gonna have some freaking out to do. However, the rest of the Enclave had taken note of this, and so a bucketful of trends were teleporting to the Prismatic Pantheon. The leader of the Prismatic Pantheon, a Beangle named Corg, was extremely worried, but he had a plan. He proceeded to take out a small machine, called an aura detector, and pointed it up at the sky. This aura detector could detect any and all non-flesh souls, but for some reason, it started acting up. Apparently, the aura detector had never acted up before, so this was quite unusual. Chapter 10 Meanwhile, the citizens of U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds, as well as our heroes, watched with horror as the entire realm of U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds began flying rapidly towards Y34, as cops rushed to protect the artifacts. Eventually, the dimension stopped moving, but what appeared to be a reflective pane of glass covered the sky, preventing anybody from seeing their current location. Back with the Prismatic Pantheon soon noticed the GIANT BEAMS OF PURPLE LIGHT shining brightly outside. Corg checked outside, and soon noticed that a ton of light was coming from the mirror that Aria landed on, known as the Amazing Mirror to the inhabitants of Y34. The mirrors around the Amazing Mirror showed a reflection of a beautiful starry world, but he couldn't see any of that in the Amazing Mirror. Yup, the entirety of U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds had been trapped inside the Amazing Mirror. Chapter 11 Of course, everyone wasn’t aware of this, and thought that some horrible disastrous phenomenon had just happened. However, they didn’t realize what had happened to Bloo. Bloo had rested in a nice, warm dimension called Toasty, which had a pretty obvious name. However, when Bloo rested in a nice cave, it separated back into Gaia, the glowing Leggy, and the Shiny Charm. After this, the Shiny Charm hatched. The creature that hatched from the Shiny Charm was quite a bizarre thing. It looked like a Spinny Boi, except its fur was made of blue flames. It’s eyes were shining blue, and it’s most prominent feature was its translucent pair of wings, which reflected light in a very weird way. This creature, whom we will call Bloo, somehow... absorbed the glowing blue Leggy, and put it into its wings, which made them blue and glowing. Gaia was very confused, but since she was the first thing that Bloo saw, Bloo became immediately attached, and latched itself onto Gaia’s back, hugging her. Chapter 12 Now, Gaia was good with newborns. In fact, she was an expert. However, she wasn't good with mysterious, leggy absorbing, people possessing item fusions, so she decided to dial up some of her friends from the Enclave. Meanwhile, at Possibility, a city within the Spinny Heavens where the Enclave lived, the Enclave members were trying to find out where Rainborange currently was. One of the Enclave members, a Galeggy named Kireket, who you may remember as that leggy who was the leader of the Leggy Continent for a while, responded to the call. She informed the rest of the Enclave about what had happened, and the entire Enclave began flying away from the Spinny Heavens in their fancy spaceships, with destination Toasty. However, do to Bloo's weird magical aura, the call became a bit... scrambled, per say. While what went wrong couldn't be heard by even delicate Sugarboi ears, the frequency would soon take a toll on some of the Enclave members. Many of the Enclave members became oddly colored and sparkling, and gained the same enchanting abilities that Darkstalker and Paint had, officially known as Avenging Nightmarish Ill-Intended Magical Ultimate Subsistence Powers, or A.N.I.M.U.S. Powers. Chapter 13 All of Enclave got really sh00k, screaming and causing explosions and summoning golden, acid-spitting Leggies. However, Corg had another plan in mind. He flew into Toasty, locate Gaia and Bloo, then R A M M E D the spaceship right into the ground where the aura was. He thought that this would remove him of his powers, but that wasn’t the case. When the now-even-more-sh00k Enclave members climbed out of the smoking spaceship and went up to Gaia, Bloo got alert at once. Once Corg got close, Bloo literally spouted blue F I R E at the Beangle, which scorched him badly and sent him flying. The rest of the Enclave scurried back in fear. However, this magical blue fire gave Corg some... strange side effects. Corg was now ashes, literally a pile of moving ashes in the shape of a Beangle. However, the two spaces where his eyes would be started glowing blue, and Corg now felt extremely... tired? He layer down for a nap on a rock he found, out once he closed his “eyes”, the blue aura held inside of him did some astonishing stuff. Issue 2 - Ashen Auras Chapter 1 Toasty began becoming the reverse of what it was. The cave they were in became an open space, and the open space became one big cave. The realm became chilly instead of warm, and the weather became harsh instead of nice. As such, from now on, we'll call Toasty "Ytsaot." Corg was pretty scared of what he did, and as such he began to sulk. This caused PLUMES OF BLUE LAVA to leak from his eyes, forcing one of the Enclave members, a Fire Elemental Boi named Peril, to enchant Corg so he'd enter the most aquatic realm ever, hoping that the water could quell his lava. The aquatic realm Corg was sent to was an extremely weird dimension called Tentacle Terrace. This dimension was cold enough to freeze the world's hottest lava, but couldn't freeze water. This was because the realm had an overabundance of chaos energy, the "antimatter" counterpart to eternal energy. However, do to Corg's aura, the entirety of the Tentacle Terrace began changing from an extremely cold realm that couldn't freeze water to an extremely hot realm that couldn't evaporate water. This was bad news, as the inhabitants of the Tentacle Terrace were built for the cold, not the warmth, and the fact that all the melting snow was causing mass flooding. So, the inhabitants of the Tentacle Terrace began coming up with a.. questionable method to get their home back. Soon enough, several dragon-shaped spaceships with beautiful banners attached began teleporting into Y34, and emerging from these spaceships came an army of bizarre looking cheese tigers and leggies. Leading the group was a Mammoth Leggy-Freeze Tiger-Squiddy Pig hybrid named Snowsquall, who announced "ώ�� ａⓇє ᵗнẸ Ťᵒг��乇ｎ�� ���� ＩČ��. ᗩℓ��ⓞᗯ ��ѕ Ｔ�� ⓣᵘŘŇ ｙ������ ����ᗩℕᵉ�� ⓘ������ Ã ��υ����ᗩ����є ⒺήשᶤⓇσ������Ⓝт Ƒ��ⓡ ��s, σ�� ү���� ⓌเⓛＬ ������ ��ι����." Chapter 2 Corg was a bit confused, but agreed to Snowsquall’s offer. Snowsquall then hummed some ancient song, and this teleported a bucket, a pair of scissors, an ancient scroll, and, somehow, Aria and the angels all to Tentacle Terrace. Snowsquall’s minions then each grabbed one of the objects, including the angels, and started humming. Apparently, this sacred spell required a bucketful of angel’s feathers, which is what the scissors were used for. One of the minions got close to Jasmine and tried looking for her angel wings, but since they were invisible, he didn’t see them. Jasmine, on the other hand, felt extremely violated, and proceeded to slap the minion in the face with her long ears. Of course, this got the rest of the minions extremely triggered, and thus they all flew at Jasmine. Aria, Rainborange, Tewi, and Corg all tried to stop the mini-fight, but they were eventually dragged into it. In the midst of this fight, however, Aria finally held up her hooves in the air and yelled “EVERYONE, STOP!” This appeared to calm everyone down, even though lots of people had bruises and black eyes already. “This isn’t a proper way to act. We are all in desperate situations, so how about we just stick together and get this over with?” The speech worked, though none of the three angels wanted any of their feathers harvested for the spell. Because of this, Aria tried coming up with a good compromise. Back at Ytsaot, however, things weren’t looking good. Almost all of the area was freezing cold, and Gardenia and the rest of the Enclave were shivering. Bloo wasn’t affected, of course, due to being made of flames. But, they did notice the difficult state that everyone else was in, and decided to teleport everyone somewhere far away using their aura. Chapter 3 The realm they were taken to was a place called Timeless Tail, one of the three sister realms to the Tentacle Terrace. It was a very nice realm, which was always warm and sunny yet chilled by a calm breeze. In fact, if you could get past the weird looking civilians and broken logic, it could even be considered a perfect realm. They were welcomed to the realm by a Unicorn Boi-Rainbow Boi hybrid with some traits of Flamingboiz named Chromacorn. She seemed to be quite friendly and nice, and even let the heroes stay at her hotel, called the Chromatic Cave, for the night. The place was quite beautiful, with it being decorated with rainbow and rift-themed banners as well as colorful flames. Bloo and the Enclave were quite wowed, however Gardenia was supicious. This was because Gardenia's magical god eyes were able to notice something about Chromacorn nobody else could see; she had glowing black eyes, jet black horns, and bat wings. Yup, Chromacorn was a demon. Meanwhile, Aria offered something more interesting; a small remnant of Bloo in the form of a shard leftover from when the Shiny Charm hatched. Snowsquall happily used this shard in the spell. Soon enough, huge chaos-made clouds covered the sky, and snow began to rain down upon Y34. This would make Y34 the perfect tempature for Tentacle Terracians, AKA stupid cold. Snowsquall preceded to warn "Ⓘţ'Ş g��丅丅เηᎶ ςＯｌ∂ 丨ⓝ ��ᗴｒ€, ˢ�� 卩��ｔ �������� Ćℓᗝᵗ��є�� ⓞ��. " Chapter 4 All of a sudden, Y34 was freezingly cold. Happily, Snowsquall led all of the residents of Tentacle Terrace over to Y34, and our heroes were able to escape. However, this spell that Snowsquall used would have serious lashback. You see, since the Shiny Shard was used in the spell, it was made into snowy clouds. While these clouds looked like seemingly normal, fluffy blue-white snow clouds, the Shiny Shard essence in them made the snow that fell from them a bit... strange. This blue ice that fell down from the Shiny-clouds was unique. This ice, when touched by a lifeform, would give them blue eyes and Bloo powers. However, since Y34 was all mirrors, the energy from the blue ice got flung back into the Shiny-clouds, turning the ice into regular ice. This had a bad side to it, though. The clouds now became overflowed with energy, turning them completely blue. Suddenly, the clouds shot powerful blue lighting down on Y34, obliterating everything in its path. Of course, Aria and the crew weren’t aware of this. Yet. Back in the Chromatic Cave, Gardenia immediately alerted Gaia and the rest of the Enclave. They decided not to make a move yet, and try to wait things out and see what happens. This isn’t a very good choice. Why? Because Chromacorn had a plan. She got her non-demon assistant, a male blue Pigment Boi called Goopy, and crept into the crew’s rooms. Chapter 5 Goopy preceded to pour pigment down our poor crew's nostrils, which was able to knock them out, besides for Gardenia, who was simply set into a nice, calming state of temporary "I CANNOT MOVE AND I MUST SCREAM!" do to her god powers. He preceded to drag Gardenia and friends into the dark, mysterious basement of the Chromatic Cave. He preceded to nail our heroes to the wall, and called in Chromacorn. Chromacorn then preceded to sharpen her horn a bit, and lunged for our heroes, planning to use her horn as a knife to cut them open, when she was stopped by a Spy Cheese Tiger demon. This tiger, charmingly named Satan, was Chromacorn's boss and helper of sorts, aiding her and all the other demons in trying to escape their respective Hecks. However, Satan, despite his name, was a bit... aloof, shall we say? He rarely knew what he was doing, constantly cracking jokes and sassing off our asleep heroes. In fact, his constant annoying remarks was enough to send Gardenia to the edge. She woke up fully, her fur turned at least fifty shades of gray, and her eyes turned scarlet. Gardenia preceded to rip the nails out of her body like they were nothing, simply remarking "Nails? Tis' a mere fleshwound!" and begin to sweep floor with Chromacorn and Satan. Meanwhile with Aria, they had begun to realize what was wrong. Most of the mirrors were shattering wildly, something that Y34 normally did while in danger. However, suddenly, the Amazing Mirror, the mirror that supported all of Y34, broke apart into a million pieces. This sort of just cause the U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds, the Shiny-clouds, and Y34 to merge into one location, which we'll call the House of the Torrent of Ice, as the dimension that resulted was very similar to the Tentacle Terrace, but with more mirrors. Chapter 6 In the House of the Torrent of Ice, everyone was pretty sh00k at this point. All of the land was freezing, and there was Bloo aura everywhere. Not to mention the fact that everyone now got Bloo powers, due to the Bloo energy that was in the ground and in the atmosphere. Was it cool? Yes! Did it have side effects? Yes. While everyone got new blue eyes and cool Bloo powers, they did get kind of... in a different state? They were in a state that was kind of in between awake and asleep, and since they all had Bloo powers, they could communicate with each other by use of aura sound waves, kind of like how bats do. However, do you know who they could also communicate with? Yup, Bloo. Bloo immediately woke up and got their message, which made it break off of the wall and proceed to light the place on fire. The demons weren’t affected, though Goopy was, and this made him melt all over the floor. Chromacorn slipped on Goopy’s melted pigment body, and the pigment somehow hardened, which made her stick to it. Not surprisingly, when Satan leaped over to help her, he got stuck, too. Bloo, possessed Gardenia, and the Enclave managed to get out of the burning building in time. Now they were safe and sound in...wait, where were they? Chapter 7 Turns out going absolutely crazy when you're immortal can have unforeseen medical issues, for as soon as Gardenia touched the ground, in a split second everyone was teleported to this dark, ominous void. This place wasn't just any void, however; it was the Void Terminal. They were greeted by a cloaked Youthbound Leggy-Firefloof Leggy-Mythical Thunder Leggy tribrid. His name was unknown, but the citizens of the Void Terminal referred to him as Highness, as he was the king of the Void Terminal. He quite happily greeted our heroes, and began leading them towards his castle, the only building in the entire Void Terminal. It was named the Monarch's Evergrowing Gold and Anthracite-Made Lavish Opalescent Tower, or M.E.G.A.L.O. Tower, and it was where everyone in the Void Terminal lived. They were greeted by a pair of twin Fondue Cheeseraccoons; one was an albino Fondue Cheeseraccoon named Opaluck, and the other a melanistic Fondue Cheeseraccoon named Opalique. Apparently they were Highness' helpers, and had a very important yet mysterious job. In fact, the job was so mysterious that the pair themselves didn't know what exactly they were doing, but what they were supposed to do is to create these pink and purple hearts. Despite the fact most of our heroes were extremely supicious of these hearts, they decided they'd stay for the night, as they had nowhere else to go. Now, you may be wondering what was the purpose of the hearts. Well, it was actually quite dastardly; everyone who had received a purple heart could be controlled at any point in time by somebody who had received a pink heart. Everyone who had a pink heart was somebody who a friend or affiliate of Highness, and everyone who had a purple heart was literately everybody else. However, Highness didn't want to stop there. He wanted to give the rest of the universe purple hearts, so they all were controllable by him and his allies. And take a guess which universe he was targeting first? Yup, the House of the Torrent of Ice. Chapter 8 Of course, our peeps didn’t know this, and peacefully chatted with the Fondue Duo. They were even given a room in the M.E.G.A.L.O. Tower to stay in! All seemed to be going perfectly well. However, what they didn’t know was that in Highness’ throne room, he had just gotten a fresh load of Purple Hearts from Opalique. He got these hearts, went outside, placed them in a cannon, and fired. Somehow, they managed to fly all the way over to the House of the Torrent of Ice. These Purple Hearts started drifting everywhere, grabbing hold of all of the residents’ souls. Thankfully, Aria and the three angels weren’t affected yet. They did notice what was up, however, and decided to search for some help. After some searching, they found a red female Putto Boi named Hilda. Now, while Hilda was your ordinary non-glossy Putto Boi, she did have one special trait: she had this little gadget on her. What was this gadget, you may ask? Well, to put it simply, this gadget was a black hole. Yes, Hilda was literally carrying a miniature black hole with her. However, this black hole was unique. It could absorb emotions and feelings and turn them into the opposite of what they were. For example, if the black hole sucked up some sadness, it would blow it out as happiness. Aria and the angels, assuming that this could help them, begged Hilda to come with them and help. Hilda wasn’t so keen on doing so, however. She wanted something in return. When Aria asked what she wanted, she said something rather unusual: she wanted a piece of opal. No explanation, just “I want a piece of opal. Pure opal.” Well, where could Aria and the angels find some opal, you may ask? Hmm, that’s a hard question. If only there was a place made of opal, maybe a big tower... Chapter 9 Since Aria and the angels couldn't actually see M.E.G.A.L.O. Tower, with it being in another dimension and all that, they decided to instead visit a nearby restaurant named the Flying Circus. The Flying Circus was a very fancy restaurant where things like crystals, gems, and opals were served, originally founded by a group of Lighght Boiz named the Money Pythons way back in medieval times. Aria and friends ended up sitting next to two semi-familiar faces; Crest and a new character in the form of Uranium the Nuclearboi. Uranium was the alternate world counterpart to Grutamiunus Foreatenebris, the character you may or may not have forgotten about, and had a gaming company named Involuntary Twitch. Soon enough, Uranium got a bit bored of flipping through her menu looking for a meal, and decided to bring up a conversation starter. Turns out that similar to Green and Yellow, Uranium had a special power; in her instance, she had an ancient power known as Zephy, which should could use to bring anything she imagined to life. Of course, after learning this fact, Aria decided it'd be quite easy to just ask Uranium for an opal. And being nice, she preceded to conjure an opal, which she then gave to Aria. They preceded to leave the building after that, and gave the opal to Hilda. Hilda preceded to lift it towards the sky, and suddenly all the purple hearts entered it, causing everybody to regain their souls. However, turns out putting magic hearts into opals wished into existence by magical beings can have interesting side effects. The opal preceded to crack open, and out of it emerged... something? It had the wings of a HatBat, the body of a Lean Cheesetiger, the face and colors of a Yin-Yang Boi, a tail topped with the floof of a Peggy, and the spectral appearance of a Ghost Cereal. For reasons, we'll just call this creature... Mutios. Issue 3 - Unbroken Balance Chapter 1 When this Mutios emerged from the opal, of course everyone got sh00k. Hilda, however, seemed perfectly calm. Apparently, this happened often? Hilda proceeded to pull out her black hole, which she called the “Threatenin’ Hole”, and tried sucking up Mutios so that he would come out less harmful. However, then something really whacky happened. Mutios then proceeded to... eat the Threatenin’ Hole, and somehow hold it in his stomach, so that he now had all of its powers. Hilda was VERY sh00k this time. However, Mutios then opened its mouth, and several yellow hearts came floating out. Apparently, these hearts were the opposite of the Purple Hearts, and they had the ability to cure people of hypnosis/brainwash. Aria and the angels were actually pretty happy about this, and Hilda and Mutios ended up joining their party. Their plan was simple: get Mutios to absorb as many Purple Hearts as possible, then turn them into Yellow Hearts. This plan ended up working pretty well, until Highness decided to come check on the place, drifting on a dark cloud with the Fondue Duo at his side. When Highness saw that nothing was happening, he was enraged. He yelled at Opalique (because they were the one who created Purple Hearts) and threatened to fire them if they were gonna continue not doing their job right. Aria, however, stepped up and told Highness about her group’s new weapon and what it did. Highness got even more angry, and then proceeded (thats the third time the word was used in the chapter, if you were paying attention) to summon an entire army of Youthbound Leggies, Firefloor Leggies, and Mystical Thunder Leggies. Chapter 2 Mutios still had a plan up it's sleeve for dealing with the battle. You see, Mutios had a mysterious, ancient power named "Black Shade Protection." The exact effects to Black Shade Protection had been long lost to time, but it was known to be the ancestor to all chaos magic-related spells and had an alternate counterpart named "White Light Shining." Our heroes would soon learn what exactly Black Shade Protection did, however, as Mutios preceded to suck in all the chaotic clouds, and then spat them back out into the sky in the form of a black ball made of the chaos magic, which was now filled with ectoplasma. The ball preceded to block out the sun for a second, before crashing into the ground. This caused the planet to violently seperate, with Highness, the Fondue Duo, and his army being stranded on one of the newly created halves, which we will call Star, and with literately everyone else stranded on the other, which will be called Allies. The impact of the landing was also able to teleport Bloo and co. to Allies, since do to Bloo's chaos magic the attack preceded to drag them all to Mutios. Everyone was pretty sh00k about what had just happened. However, things were about to get weirder. Do to the U.L.T.R.A. Space Wilds still being trapped inside the Amazing Mirror when the House of the Torrent of Ice to seperate into Star and Allies, a bunch of REALLY WEIRD stuff was about to happen. This really weird stuff would cause '�� �� �� �� ℂ �� ℕ �� �� ℕ �� �� �� Chapter 3 You know how the Amazing Mirror was made of, well, mirrors? Well, little known fact about mirrors is that if they get weird energy in them, they will let it all out. No, not letting out the energy, but letting out... everything else. All reflections. Out of all of the Amazing Mirror’s mirrors, billions of reflections escaped. Literally, everything. The reflection of Star and Allies, which we will call Void and Enemies, stood dangerously close to Star and Allies. Due to the weird plasma energy that left from the big dark energy ball, can you guess what happened? They collided, of course. Star and Allies and Void and Enemies got mushed together. However, the usual everyone-gets-obliterated-and-the-two-universes-turn-into-pancakes thing did not happen. All the reflections sort of fused with their real counterparts, making everything half-reflection. Should we maybe call this place StarAlliesVoidEnemies, or is that too long? Probably too long. This means that all of our heroes were now half-reflection, too. Except Mutios. Mutios and his reflection, whom we will call Mirrored Mutios, did not fuse. They were the only two beings in our new universe that weren’t fused together. Just so you know, being half-reflection can have major effects. Aria, the angels, Hilda, Gardenia, Bloo, the Enclave, Highness, and the Fondue Duo were now in a different state of mind. They couldn’t feel anything. No emotions, no physical pain, nothing. Their minds were completely shut off in the awareness department. Mutios and Mirrored Mutios knew that they needed to do something, but what? They thought for a minute, and came to the conclusion that sucking everything up was the best plan. And so they did. Chapter 4 Surprisingly enough, nothing went weird in the sucking up process. Every character who was spat out was successfully restored to their normal state of mind, with no weird side effects. After a while of reviving everybody, Mirrored Mutios inhaled and spat out the last character they needed to revive, Uranium, who had been saved for last. The reason Uranium was saved for last was very clear, as when she was revived, she created a big, beautiful burst of Zephy, almost like a firework. It set small rays of rainbow light cascading everywhere, yet they didn't do anything harmful whatsoever, besides making local flora bloom in bright and beautiful colors. However, if everything went perfectly, we wouldn't have much of a story to continue, wouldn't we? It turns out that Crest, alongside the other Lunar Dance creatures and the inhabitants of Dark Void, were made entirely of Zephy. As such, when one of the rays hit him, he began glowing in crazy, neon colors, and sprouted wings made of Bloo's chaos fire all over. Everybody was sh00k by this, particularly Gardenia, who ran in to hug him. Turns out hugging Zephy-filled individuals is a very bad idea. Merely touching Crest was enough to split Gardenia into five pieces. Each resembled a different AJ YouTuber; one resembled Gellyjones and was named Daffadowndilly, one resembled Rockabillykitty and was named Begonia, one resembled Skorm and was named Cyclamen, one resembled Aparri and was named Petunia, and the last resembled Julian2 himself and was named Amaryllis. We will call these five pieces the "Aura Gardenians" when referring to them as a group. Chapter 5 Of course, our heroes were pretty surprised when this happened. The Aura Gardenians proceeded to scream loudly and start attacking Crest, who was just as crazy himself. This made Aria try and stop the chaos by picking up Bloo (she had to pick them/him up by the wings, due to the rest of them/him being made of fire), holding him like a shotgun, and “firing” by cranking back one of his wings. Surprisingly, this actually worked. Bloo shot out a bullet of bright blue chaos energy out of his mouth, which nailed Crest right in the forehead. Coincidentally, this was where his crescent moon symbol was placed, if we remember correctly. And if you shoot a Zephy-made creature in a magical, non-Zephy spot, naturally, something had to happen. Crest suddenly fainted. His body now held a blueish tint, his wings were gone, and the symbol on his forehead was now blue. The Aura Guardenians poked him nervously, and Aria went over to inspect him. Oh, she made a big '''mistake. Crest opened his eyes at that very moment. When his glowing, trance-like blue eyes locked with Aria’s, she became... how do we accurately describe this? She became sort of... '''TO BE CONTINUED Chapter 6 Sick. Very, very sick. She began coughing up neon-colored vomit all over the ground, and soon puked out a glob of Zephy. It was sent hurling towards Crest, and not wanting more Zephy shenanigans to go down, Jasmine leaped in front of the blast. The blast sort of entered her body, giving her amazing control over Zephy, even better then Uranium's amount of this. This new power over Zephy gave her wings, a tail, and tons of floof made of Zephy. Jasmine preceded to collapse on the floor from the Zephy overload. This made Begonia and Cyclamen quite sad, and they and the other Aura Gardenians began bringing Zephy to the neariest hospital, the Poked Mom Center, which was formerly run by Joy, but now had fallen into the hands of a young Malachite Boi-Smol Kitten Boi hybrid named Orchynx. Orchynx was overjoyed to see Jasmine. You see, every century, there was an ultra powerful Zephy user called '''the '''Zephy. Orchynx, as well as her friends, a Volcanoboi-Smol Puppy Boi named Raptorch and an Anglerboi-Smol Floofball hybrid named Eletux, had been created by the most recent Zephy, but they didn't know who it was. While the current Zephy was actually Uranium, Orchynx had mistaken Jasmine as the current Zephy, and thus their creator. However, while Orchynx was very happy to help Jasmine, and even promised to put the Aura Gardenians back together (though whether or not they'd deliver on that promise was unsure), they weren't as keen on letting Jasmine leave. Chapter 7 Thankfully, they healed up Jasmine perfectly, as well as Aria and Crest. Even when Jasmine told them that she had to leave, they wouldn’t let her take a step out of the hospital. When Aria tried telling them that they had the wrong person, they did something quite... morbid. The trio, which we will call the Smol trio, grabbed Aria and pinned her to the ground. Orchyx then proceeded to grab a pale orange flower and shove it into Aria’s mouth until she choked and was unconscious. What flower did Orchyx use, you may ask? She grabbed a random healing flower without second thought, and this flower was a Cagnation. In short, a Cagnation is a flower used to heal stomach pains. Seems pretty normal and harmless, right? However, when taken in large quantities, it can have a quite... different effect. One that the Smol Trio did not know about. The next thing Aria knew, she woke up. When she opened her eyes, however, she didn’t see the hospital ceiling. She looked at a black night sky, with glittering stars and a radiant... purple moon? Aria sat up. Yep, the moon was purple. She found herself in what seemed like a field. There was green grass and a number of Cagnations around. The Cagnations seemed to be absorbing the moonlight, which made their petals a brighter orange. In case you’re wondering where exactly Aria, is she’s in a pocket dimension with no name. Yes, this place is so unknown to the rest of the universe that is had no name. However, it did have a few residents. Aria saw one walk up to her suspiciously. It seemed like a Bubblejet Boi, except it had completely black fur and golden eyes. It stared at her for a few minutes before asking, “Uh, hι τhεrε. Αrε γου αδlε το υnδεrςταnδ mε? Αrε γου α fοrειgnεr?” Chapter 8 Aria nodded a bit. "Ahhh, αlrιght. τhε nαmε's Prιςmαrα, γου αrε?" the Bubblejet Boi responded. Aria introduced herself, and she and Prismara seemed to get along pretty well. Aria eventually asked if there were any places she could stay for the night. Prismara, it turns out, was a worker at a decent hotel named the Vivi Dorm, and she was willing to give Aria a free ticket, if she did a tiny little favor for her. Aria accepted. Prismara soon brought Aria to the hotel, where she told them what she wanted Aria to do. For the longest amount of time, Prismara had a pet Familiarboi-Beangle named Fuzzie. Fuzzie was quite strange; do to an interdimensional mistake, they actually had eighteen alternate counterparts instead of just two. One of Fuzzie's alternate counterparts, a Fluffenboi named Merpsy, had recently been captured by four dangerous blokes, causing harm to Fuzzie and all of his alternate counterparts. Aria was regretting picking up this job, considering how confusing it all was, but the "Merpsy" she was tasked to save was also Aria's only way of getting out of here, so she took up the job. Prismara gave Aria directions to "The Soylent Green," some sort of fancy restaurant that was apparently where Merpsy's kidnappers had taken her. She also informed Aria who exactly Merpsy's kidnappers were; they were a Paint Dragon named Drawcia, a Pigmentboi named Vividra, a Paintball Fox Boi named Paintra, and a Spinnyboi named Ado. Chapter 9 As Aria entered this little restaurant, it seemed quite normal at first glance. Just your average high-end restaurant. Aria ordered a table and sat down, observing everyone else in eye’s view. One certain table not too far from her caught her eye. At the table, three Spuddy Boiz were sitting down, two unripe and one ripe. They seemed to be arguing quietly. The taller unripe one then got up from his seat, went up to one of the waiters, and asked to speak to the manager. The waiter brought one of the managers, which was actually Vivdra. Yep, Merpsy’s kidnappers were the managers of The Soylet Green. In case you’re wondering who the three Spuddy Boiz are, they’re a trio of brothers (well, two brothers and one half-brother) named the Root Pack. They consisted of a down-to-earth ripe half-brother named Moe, an over-emotional unripe brother named Weepy, and a strange unripe brother named Psy. What was so unique about Psy, you ask? Well, he had the power of telepathy, but not just any telepathy. He could communicate with his alternate self, even though he had never met them in person. They were sort of like pen pals. Oh, and his alternate version was Crest. Not to mention that the Root Pack also owned a pet Beangle/radish hybrid (yes, a hybrid of a Beangle and an actual radish), and this was one of Fuzzie’s alternate counterparts. But Aria didn’t know any of this, of course. Chapter 10 Psy preceded to ask Vividra for "Soul Melter hot sauce" for his food, which was weird, since Psy was in fact eating a salad. To make things even weirder, Vividra looked a bit threatened by this, and then asked him to restate his order. He preceded to tell her he wanted "Crunchy Fuegold and Soul Melter hot sauce." Vividra now looked pretty scared, and began slowly walking away from the Root Trio's table. If your as confused as Aria was, "Crunchy Fuegold and Soul Melter hot sauce." was a codeword Drawcia, Paintria, Vividra and Ado used if somebody was possibly a threat to their plans. Vividra was scared because Psy knew the codeword despite not even being a part of a group. After Vividra slowly walked into a door labelled "Employee's Only," Psy followed her in. Aria, curious, went in as well. Aria found herself in a room with nothing but a staircase leading downwards, and knowing that was pretty supicious, Aria climbed down the staircase, to which she was greeted by Psy yelling at a spinnyboi with rainbow eyes. Yup, Ado. Not knowing what to do, Aria began to watch the show. Ado, who was panicking a bit, grabbed a painting off the wall, which was for some reason completely blank. She scribbled a drawing of a serpentine dragon on the painting very, very quickly. You see, it turns out Ado has the power to make anything she draws come to life in a piant form, so soon after that, a paint dragon with a long tail instead of back legs came out of the painting. This paint dragon, who will be called Serpaint from now on, and Psy began to fight.Category:Books Category:Stories